In The Dark
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: It's been five years since Jonny Maconie crushed Jac Naylor's world by leaving her out of the blue. Jac has since found love with Matt and his daughter Bella, who Elliot and Sacha both approve of. but when Jonny turns up at Jac's doorstep can she really forgive and forget the hurt he caused her. Why did Jonny leave her in the first place? Jac/Jonny/OCs
1. Chapter 1

Taken.

Jac woke early that morning to find herself tangled in Matt's arms. She half heartily smiled to herself as she watched him sleeping next to her, his eyebrows creping to the side as Matt carried on dreaming, she wondered for a moment. What he could possibly be dreaming about before Matt opened his eyes and smiled at her. 'Good Morning' he smiled as he looked at her. 'Good morning to you too' Jac replied looking into his Carmel brown eyes. Just one of the many things Jac admired about Matt, and not that. He was a highly respected surgeon at St James.

But Jac would always find herself comparing Matt to Jonny. She tended to think where would they be now had Jonny not left totally out of the blue. Crushing her to pieces. Not caring in the slightest that he had hurt her. He had gone. Walked out of her life. Quicker than a puff of smoke.

Jac was brought of her thoughts when she felt Matt's lips colliding with her own. Jac smiled to herself before she pulled away. Matt was perfect for her. He had come around at just the right time after Jonny had left her. He'd picked up the pieces. Repaired her shattered heart piece by piece, he glued her heart back together, and from that moment. She knew she'd found the perfect man.

Now five years on, they're relationship was still going from strength to strength. Matt had a daughter called Bella. Who Jac adored, loved her like a daughter like she was her own daughter.

As Matt kissed Jac's forehead before getting up and seeing to Bella. Leaving Jac with her own thoughts. She thought about the time she introduced Matt to Sacha, and Elliot.

And the instant approval made Jac even happier that her two colleagues and closest friends both approved of the new man in her life, she remembered Sacha's face after the meeting that he was happy for Jac that it was nice to see her smiling again

But as she got up to get ready for work, and eat breakfast, nothing could have prepared her for the fact that her world was about to come crashing down around her.

As Jac made breakfast for Matt and Bella. Once again Jac found herself comparing Matt to Jonny. The young Scottish nurse who'd broken her heart. If only he could see her now though, how happy she was now with Matt and Bella.

Jac was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Bella and Matt walking into the kitchen, as Matt handed Bella her breakfast. Jac watched them happily. Matt noticing this smiled back at her before he got to his feet. And approached Jac.

'I have a surprise for you once I've finished work' Matt informed her with a smile on his face. This caused Jac to be suspicious.

'What would that be?' Jac asked him with a raised eyebrow.

'You'll just have to wait and see won't you?' Matt told her with a smile before he kissed Jac's forehead. Turning his attention back to Bella who was finishing eating breakfast.

She came to Jac for a cuddle before leaving to fetch her school bag. It was hard to believe she was near ten years old. Having met Bella only when she was four years old. Now 9, time had really flown by.

'Come on then cheeky, time for school' Matt told his daughter. Jac watched in the hallway as Matt buttoned Bella's coat up, before they both left the apartment, Jac watched from the door step as they both got into the car, Matt pulling out the drive way.

Jac watched as Bella waved as the car drove away, Jac waved back before the car turned the corner and was out of sight.

Before Jac closed the front door. Fetching her jacket and bag from the hall way, when there was a knock at the door. Jac froze. It couldn't be Matt, he wouldn't forget anything or could he?.

Jac headed to the door, and opened it. Her worst fears confirmed.

Jonny was stood at her doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jac stared in disbelief as she looked at Jonny, so many questions, such anger floored her veins. 'Why are you here, how did you find out where I live. How dare you walk back into my life after fives years! Jac couldn't contain the anger she felt. To say the fiery red head was angry was a bit of an understatement.

Before she slapped Jonny across the face. 'Guess I deserved that' Jonny said rubbing his now stinging cheek. 'Oh you think?' Jac replied sarcastically. 'Jac I'm sorry okay' Jonny started.

'Sorry doesn't cut it with me Maconie. How did you find out where I live?' she asked.

'Hanssen gave me my old job back, much more than I deserve actually' Jonny answered her question, 'he also gave me your address, and he did warn me that you wouldn't be pleased to see me. Now I understand why' Jonny replied looking at her.

'You left me Jonny! What did you expect me to do, say oh its okay I forgive you? Well you thought wrong!' Jac growled.

'I came back because I wanted to see you. And I came back because I needed to tell you that I love you, I always have and I always will' Jonny said looking at her. Jac snorted.

'You're too late Jonny! I've moved on. I'm with somebody else. He's kind, he's gentle. He's everything I've ever wanted. Maybe if you had said that to me five years ago. I would've waited. But it's too late' Jac told him.

Not looking at him, secretly, she was happy that finally she had heard Jonny say those three words. But it's too little too late.

'Alright, look me in the eyes tell me that you don't love me too. And I'll leave you alone. You'll never see or hear from me again. I'll tell Hanssen to stick his job, you only have to say the words Jac' Jonny said looking at her.

Jac looked at him, who was she kidding, sure she was angry at Jonny for what he had done to her. But in actual fact her feelings for him hadn't really gone away. Sure she felt love and security from Matt. But she had always found herself comparing him to Jonny,

'Jonny I can't do this. I won't hurt Matt the way you hurt me. He doesn't deserve that' she told him looking at him. 'I'm too late aren't I?' Jonny frowned. And before Jac could reply.

She felt Jonny's lips crashing with her own. Suddenly everything else seemed to freeze and nothing else mattered. Old feelings resurfacing, it was as if Jonny had never gone away. Never left her, but then thoughts of Matt crept into her mind,

Crap Matt.

Jac pulled away from the kiss before looking at Jonny again. And slapped him across the face again but harder this time.

"You should go." Jac told him.

"Jac you kissed me back! Tell me that it didn't mean anything to you!" Jonny said to her.

"I can't have this conversation here. Your back at work right?. We'll talk there' Jac told him. Jonny nodded. Before he left. Leaving Jac alone with her thoughts. Little was she aware.

Somebody had witnessed the encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**A Week Later**

**So sorry For the Delay, I do apologise for the wait for an update. Here is the next chapter and thank you for the reviews + follows. Enjoy! And it's a bit of a crossover this chapter. Bit of the ED in this chapter. :)) **

Jonny had settled back into Darwin as soon as he arrived back at his old workplace. He noticed that in the time he had been away. Nothing had really changed. There were still the old colleagues that knew him. And still accepted him with open arms. The only problem was Jac was avoiding him.

She hadn't said one word to him since he returned. And not only that she was pretending that the kiss had never happened and when she did want him. It was only work related and she would always refer to him as 'nurse maconie'

Apart from that Jac went on to act like Jonny was none existent. He didn't blame her though, he knew he must've hurt her. He could tell that from the slaps he'd gotten when he'd turned up at her doorstep. But he wanted to talk to her, he had to know where he was stood.

So he plucked up the courage when he went for his break and headed over to her old office, he took a deep breath in before he knocked twice. The first knock he didn't get an answer, so he knocked again and got an answer the second time. He heard Jac's voice allow permission to enter and he opened the door. Jac looked up from her desk.

'Nurse Maconie, what can I do for you?' Jac asked. Jonny closed the door behind him.

'Actually Ms Naylor this isn't work related' Jonny started.

'If it is not, then why are you wasting my time?' Jac asked.

'Because we need to talk Jac' he started.

'Don't call me Jac' Jac replied in a rather icily tone.

'I can't carry on like this. You've got to stop pretending that I'm not back working at Darwin. We need to sort this out' he said.

'There is nothing to sort' Jac replied.

'Fine so that kiss didn't mean anything to you?' he questioned her

'No' Jac replied not looking at him.

'Just stop lying to yourself, if it meant nothing you wouldn't of kissed me back. It meant something to you. You're just in denial with yourself' Jonny questioned.

'No. it meant nothing, now if that's all. You can leave now' Jac told him.

Before the door opened and this time it revealed Elliot. Who looked at Jac and then Jonny. Before turning his attention back to Jac

'Does nobody know how to knock around here?' Jac asked as she saw Elliot, Jonny took this on himself to leave and he closed the door behind him.

'Jac. I don't want to alarm you in any way. But Doctor Hanna from the ED has just been on the phone...' Elliot paused.

'What about it?' Jac asked.

'Matt's been in an accident'


	4. Chapter 4

_Before the door opened and this time it revealed Elliot. Who looked at Jac and then Jonny. Before turning his attention back to Jac_

_'Does nobody know how to knock around here?' Jac asked as she saw Elliot, Jonny took this on himself to leave and he closed the door behind him._

_'Jac. I don't want to alarm you in any way. But Doctor Hanna from the ED has just been on the phone...' Elliot paused._

_'What about it?' Jac asked._

_'Matt's been in an accident'_

Jac didn't want to believe her ears with what Elliot had just said.

'What?' she asked, hoping her ears had misheard what Elliot had said.

'Jac, Matt's been in an accident. There was a massive RTC. He's down in the ED. He's asking for you' Elliot informed her.

Jac stood there in silence as she tried to take in what Elliot informed her of. But as much as the words tried to registrar. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

'Jac?' Elliot said looking at her worriedly.

'What about Bella? She was in the car with him' Jac asked.

'Bella's condition is more serious. She's in intensive care' he explained. Jac made her choice on who to see first

'I'm going to see her.' Jac said.

'What about Matt?' Elliot asked.

'He can wait' Jac replied.

'Well I never. I think Bella has brought out the parent in Jac Naylor' Elliot smiled.

'No... I just care about her' Jac replied

'Go and see her. I'll cover your list' Elliot told her

'Thanks Elliot' Jac replied before she left. She quickly walked along Darwin, and pressed the button for the lift. Impatiently waiting for it to arrive on the ward and it did. And she quickly walked in, pressing the floor for insensitive care.

'Nurse Maconie. I'll be taking over Mr Roberts care. Ms Naylor has an urgency matter to attend to. So I will be taking on her list for the time being' Elliot informed him

'Right okay' Jonny said,

Jac waited impatiently for the lift to arrive at intensive care. And the second it reached the floor. And the doors opened. Before heading to the desk. 'I'm looking for Bella Evans. I was told she's in here' Jac told the person behind the desk.

'If you would like to follow me' the lady told her, and they arrived on where Bella was. 'I should warn you, it's not a pretty sight' she explained.

'I'm a surgeon. I'm pretty sure nothing could surprise me.' Jac replied before Jac opened the door and closed the door. She looked on the bed. Bella looked so peaceful it was almost as if she was asleep. Before Jac checked the notes. Before going to pull a chair closer to the bed. Only to find somebody else sat in the seat.

'I don't meant to be rude, but who are you?' Jac asked.

'I'm Bella's mother, and Matt's wife. Now like to explain who you are. And what connection you have with my daughter' she asked.

Matt had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

'We've been together for five years and you just happen to forget to mention you have a wife!' Jac shouted. She couldn't contain the anger she felt. She looked at Matt who had stitches to his left eyebrow that sealed a cut above his eye.

'Jac I was going to tell you...' Matt started. Over the five years he had been with Jac. He had never managed to be on the receiving end of her wrath. But now he was. And to be honest it scared him a little.

'When Matt? When?' Jac snapped. Just as the curtains to the cubicle opened once more and this time it revealed Danielle.

'Hun it doesn't surprise me that Matt has settled up somewhere else' she said looking at Jac.

'Don't 'hun' me' Jac retorted before she turned to look at Matt.

'I knew you were too good to be true' and that was the last thing she said to him before leaving.

'Jac! Jac wait!' Matt called after her, but she kept on walking away. No matter how times he called after her.

'Looks like you'll be coming back home with me when your discharged' Danielle said looking at her husband.

'No' Matt said coldly.

'Don't think you've got much choice. Because she clearly doesn't want you' Danielle said referring to Jac.

'Don't you get it Danielle? I left with Bella because I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you!' Matt retorted angrily.

'Where do you think your going?' she said as she saw Matt get to his feet.

'To solve this mess once and for all' Matt told her.

Meanwhile Jac made it back to Darwin, she walked past the nurse's desk. Jonny caught a glance of a face like thunder, and what also may have been tears behind that face of thunder.

He got to his feet and followed. Just as he heard a door near enough slam but he stuck his foot out to prevent it closing, he could see Jac stood with her back to him he closed the door behind himself and this caused Jac to turn to look.

'Go away Jonny. I can't deal with you right now.' She told him. Not looking at him,

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. You can throw insults in every direction. But I'm not leaving until I know your okay' he said.

'Please Jonny. Just leave. Please' she said with a voice that sounded cracked with tears behind it.

'Jac what is it?' he said as he approached her more closely.

'I've been an idiot that's what' she replied. Just as Jonny wiped away her tears that had fallen. It seemed Jonny was finally going to get a conversation with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Go away Jonny. I can't deal with you right now.' She told him. Not looking at him,_

_'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. You can throw insults in every direction. But I'm not leaving until I know your okay' he said._

_'Please Jonny. Just leave. Please' she said with a voice that sounded cracked with tears behind it._

_'Jac what is it?' he said as he approached her more closely._

_'I've been an idiot that's what' she replied. Just as Jonny wiped away her tears that had fallen. It seemed Jonny was finally going to get a conversation with her._

Jonny didn't know how long he had been stood next to Jac. But as he wiped away the last few remaining tears with his thumb. She looked at him. And he looked back at her. 'Jonny what are you doing here?' she asked.

'I told you. I'm not going anywhere until I know what the problem is. Talk to me Jac' Jonny offered. Looking at her. Hoping she would let him in.

'I can't deal with you. Not right now' she said not looking at him, her attention back on the window.

'It's something he's done isn't it?' Jonny asked. 'he' being Matt.

'Just leave it Jonny' Jac replied still not looking at him. Just as well, because she could hear Matt's voice getting louder. Jonny and Jac both looked at each other for a minute.

'Jac. Jac. I know you're here somewhere. Can we just talk?' Matt said. Jac looked at Jonny. Jonny understanding, just as the door opened and it revealed Matt.

'Jac' he said.

'Go away Matt. I have nothing to say to you' she told him not looking at him.

'Yeah, well I have a lot of things to say to you, lets sort this out' Matt said.

'No' came a cold hearted reply from Jac.

'I think you've caused enough trouble today mate. I think you should leave' Jonny told Matt.

'I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to Jac' Matt told him.

'Well I don't think she really wants to speak to you at all mate' Jonny said. Before Matt noticed the accent.

'And who are you exactly. Actually don't answer that. This is between me and Jac now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave' Matt told him.

'Jonny's not going anywhere.' Jac said. Turning to face Matt, realising her mistake.

'Jonny, as in Jonny the Scottish nurse who broke your heart. The one you hate the guts of? The one that left you without any word five years ago, this is that Jonny!' Matt asked looking at them both.

Jonny felt uncomfortable. He knew that Jac would be angry with him. But he didn't think that anger would turn into hate.

'Jonny may have hurt me. But at least he didn't lie.' Jac told him.

'I think you should leave Matt' Jonny said stepping in front of Jac protectively as he had noticed Matt getting angrier.

'Fine. But this is not over! We're going to sort this out' Matt told Jac before leaving. And the door closed behind him, Jonny turned to Jac.

'You don't really hate my guts do you?' he frowned.


End file.
